Confessions of a Serial Killer
by Kessy Rods
Summary: As quatro paredes de um consultório guardam muitos segredos. Confissões perigosas fazem o dia da terapia mais excitante, unindo médica e paciente num destino incerto e cheio de dúvidas. #ONESHOT #


**Hola, peoples! HAHA**

**A ideia dessa one surgiu na minha cabeça DO NADA, e eu passei a madrugada de sábado escrevendo. Não postei antes porque tava revisando. É bem louca, o Edward é obsessivo e complexo e vocês não vão entendê-lo completamente nessa shot. Mas eu espero que curtam e aproveitem as 5,560 palavras de shot :D **

**Boa leitura, e não esqueçam de deixar reviews dizendo o que acharam! *-* **

**Beijos e queijos,**

**Kessy.**

**

* * *

**

_**Confessions of a Serial Killer**_

Eu olhava para aquele teto cheio de detalhes – tão conhecido pra mim – pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez na última meia hora. Tinha parado de falar propositalmente, para que _ela_ absorvesse mais _essas_ informações. Ela provavelmente estava tendo um momento difícil de decisão consigo mesma.

Eu sabia como era difícil manter o segredo. Ou pelo menos tinha uma ideia. Minha irmã suicidara-se meses depois de descobri-lo. Ela não tinha sido forte o suficiente. Nossos pais tinham morrido num acidente de carro quando tínhamos oito e seis anos – eu e ela, respectivamente. Eu era sua única família, e descobrir o segredo que eu mantinha guardado desde os meus quinze anos, foi demais pra Alice. Eu sentia falta dela, mas não me permitia pensar muito nisso.

Hoje era quinta-feira, o pior dia da semana para mim. O chefe do departamento adorava pegar no meu pé esses dias, mandando-me trabalhos extras e uma tonelada de trabalho que eu deveria terminar até o dia seguinte. Geralmente nesses dias, eu acabava em casa, bebendo meu _Black Jack_* com o notebook e a televisão ligados, trabalhando, ouvindo o que passava na tv... e o meu favorito: pesquisando. Não fosse a terapia das cinco e meia às seis e meia, minha quinta-feira era um desastre.

O movimento sutil da cadeira chamou minha atenção. Eu ouvia bem demais, mesmo que não quisesse. Ouvi sua respiração se acalmando, e ela rabiscando no seu bloquinho – aquele que eu era tão curioso para ler. Decidi quebrar o gelo.

– Foi demais para a senhorita, doutora?

A voz melodiosa me respondeu docemente, como sempre me fazendo achar que eu era alguém muito agradável para se conversar.

– Nenhum, Edward. Eu apenas precisei de um momento. Aprecio seu gesto de me dar isso.

– Eu sei como isso pode pesar às vezes, doutora. Lembra-se de minha irmã, não é?

– Claro – ouvi seu suspiro triste.

Não era pra menos. Alice era amiga _dela_, afinal. Coisa que eu só descobrira no seu funeral. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

– Mas, diga-me – ela continuou, seu tom de voz de volta à doçura profissional que só ela tinha – O que aconteceu depois?

– Depois que a matei?

– Sim.

Eu ouvi sua voz tremular, como sempre. Como eu disse, não era um segredo fácil.

A verdade é: eu sou um serial killer. Desde os quinze anos, quando a primeira morte ocorreu, eu sinto _necessidade_ de matar. Não é sempre, e nem chega a demorar demais. A última tinha sido há um mês. E ontem, eu tinha feito de novo. Eu era cuidadoso, meticuloso em minhas ações. Nunca tinha sido descoberto. As vítimas sempre apareciam misteriosamente envolvidas em algum tipo de cena do crime sem vestígios. Afinal, eu tinha uma vida a zelar.

Porém, quando Alice descobriu meu segredo, a primeira coisa que ela tentou fazer foi me ajudar. "_Você pode aprender a se controlar, Edward. Você é forte o bastante_", ela me dizia, dia após dia, quando sentávamos na mesa de mármore da minha cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. Mas ela estava errada. Alice era uma brilhante psiquiatra formada em Harvard, mas era muito sentimental. Ela não pegava os problemas dos pacientes para si, mas o pior de todos – o meu – ela levou consigo. E isso a matou.

Era de Harvard que as duas se conheciam. Alice falava muito dela, mas eu não a conheci até o dia que precisei enterrar minha irmã. _Isabella Swan_. Dois dias depois do funeral, pesquisei tudo que podia sobre ela: nascida numa cidade do interior de Washington, filha de pais separados, formada em Psiquiatria pela Universidade de Harvard, uma das melhores alunas.

Por isso, dei uma chance à ideia de Alice. Eu precisava falar daquilo com alguém! Minhas vítimas não eram o suficiente, já que minutos depois... elas estavam mortas. E era isso que eu fazia, toda terça e quinta. Terapia com a Dra Swan, que incrivelmente conseguia guardar meu segredo e fazer um ótimo trabalho me aconselhando.

Não que os conselhos adiantassem. Como eu disse, eu tinha _necessidade_ de matar. Eu não tinha escolha.

– Bom... – continuei narrando – Achei um local apropriado para me livrar do corpo, e o fiz discretamente, como sempre.

– E como você se sente sobre isso?

– Tanya era uma boa estagiária – eu pensei – Empolgada com qualquer novidade. Mas também era enjoada. E, para o azar dela, ela era o meu _padrão_.

– Loira de olhos azuis?

– E magra, não esqueça.

– Claro – ela riu levemente – Não acha que isso o trará problemas, Edward? Ela era sua estagiária.

– Já cuidei disso – suspirei – Ninguém a viu ontem, incluindo a mim. Eu a dispensei do trabalho dias atrás.

– E como você a convenceu? Você mesmo disse que ela era uma boa estagiária, gostava de trabalhar...

– Digamos que Tanya gostava de trabalhos extras no currículo – eu disse, subitamente sorrindo ao lembrar da noite.

– Que tipo de trabalhos, Edward? – a voz quase desaprovava minha fala, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, enquanto quebrava o protocolo e inclinava minha cabeça para vê-la em sua cadeira reclinável.

– Ela queria dormir comigo, e eu dei à ela uma chance.

Ela estreitou os olhos, fazendo suas sobrancelhas quase se juntarem.

– Mas não chegaram a realmente _dormir_, não é?

Eu sorri, voltando à minha posição inicial.

– Me conhece bem, doutora.

– Até demais.

Ri levemente.

– Então vocês dois tiveram uma noite proveitosa?

– Hm... Ela deixou a desejar. – falei, me referindo à minha noite com Tanya.

– Em que sentido?

– Digamos que ela não tinha "fogo" suficiente. Quase não aguentou meu ritmo. Pensei que ela morreria de ataque cardíaco, e não do jeito que eu tinha _planejado_ pra ela.

– Não aguentou seu ritmo? Edward, você realmente precisa trabalhar mais sua modéstia.

Ri mais alto dessa vez. Ela sempre reclamava disso.

– Não vejo problemas com minha modéstia, Dra Swan.

– _Esse _é o problema.

Gargalhei.

– Você está se distraindo do foco principal – ela alertou.

– Tudo bem – eu disse, me acalmando – Onde eu parei?

– Você estava me dizendo como se sente em relação à morte da Tanya.

– Você quer dizer: como eu me sinto depois que eu a _matei_, certo? Vamos lá, doutora, dizer a palavra não vai doer.

– Tudo bem, Edward – eu quase pude vê-la abanando as mãos em rendição – Como se sente depois que _matou_ Tanya?

Sorri.

– _Ótimo_, como sempre. Sem remorsos, sem arrependimentos, sem _nada. _Eu realmente não sei o que você espera que eu diga, me fazendo essa pergunta toda vez.

– Você deve sentir _alguma coisa, _Edward – ela insistiu, a voz ainda doce – Todo mundo sente algo. Nem que seja algo perturbador e estranho.

– Bom, _eu_ não sinto, ok? – falei, me irritando um pouco, elevando o tom de voz – Eu não sinto _nada_ desde a porcaria daquele dia há 15 anos atrás. Talvez nem antes disso. Eu só consigo realmente _sentir_ quando eu _mato_ alguém. Quando corto, torturo, enforco, quando _tiro a vida _de alguém. Aí eu consigo sentir. E sabe o que eu sinto, doutora? – levantei-me, olhando em seus olhos intensos e calmos ao falar – Eu sinto _prazer_. É quase um _orgasmo_ pra mim. É a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo e eu _gosto _disso.

Seus olhos castanhos e intensos me olhavam, me estudavam. Calmos, serenos, cheios de perguntas que eu não conseguia decifrar. Cheios de coisas que eu não queria ouvir. Sua respiração estava tão calma quanto seus olhos e eu sabia que ela não tinha ficado com medo de minha declaração, como todos os outros ficavam. Mas, afinal, aquela não era a minha primeira consulta com ela. Ela já me conhecia.

– E onde o sexo entra nessa história? – ela perguntou, calma.

Eu nunca conseguiria tirá-la do sério? Era frustrante!

Não me deitei de volta no divã. Ao invés disso, sentei-me no meio, olhando diretamente para a estante de livros do consultório dela. Minha visão periférica captava um pouco de seu olhar afiado em mim, estudando cada movimento meu.

– Sexo é uma forma de me aliviar fisicamente. Não significa nada. É puro instinto animal.

– Você gosta?

– É bom. Prazeroso. Quente. Mas nada mais do que isso.

– Você costuma fazer sexo com outras mulheres além de suas vítimas, Edward?

– Não, doutora. Qualquer uma perceberia que há algo errado.

Quase pude sentir sua confusão. Olhei de volta para ela, vendo-a com o olhar confuso e as sobrancelhas unidas novamente.

– Eu não _sinto_. Sexo para mim é apenas uma mera distração. Até que o orgasmo chegue e me dê realmente _prazer_, parece como qualquer outra coisa, como um programa de tv chato e maçante. Não é agradável, até que chegue ao clímax. Qualquer mulher perceberia. Eu não sei fingir nesse momento.

– E suas vítimas, o que dizem?

– Estão preocupadas demais gemendo meu nome pra perceberem. Além do mais, eu sempre as mato logo após o sexo. Elas não tem _tempo _pra perceber.

Ela suspirou novamente, como se quisesse acabar logo com aquilo, e eu voltei meus olhos para a estante.

– Ainda temos vinte minutos, doutora.

– Sabe que o tempo não importa, Edward. Você é sempre o último paciente. Um ou dois minutos a mais não serão problema.

Assenti levemente, percebendo que estava errado sobre sua inquietação e sentindo a inquietação daquela semana na pele – fazendo-a formigar. Engoli seco, espantando da mente as memórias que queriam voltar.

– Edward?

– Hm?

– Há algo mais que você deseja conversar, não é?

Eu a olhei.

Isabella era uma mulher bonita. Com seu 1,65m de altura, ela tinha um corpo um pouco cheio – nos quadris e coxas – seios de tamanho médio e curvas generosas. Tinha o cabelo comprido até o meio das costas, em cor de mogno brilhante, que ela hoje usava preso. Eu não gostava quando ela prendia o cabelo. Seus lábios eram cheios, as bochechas rosadas e os olhos, os mais incríveis olhos chocolate que eu já vira. Eram expressivos, e ao mesmo tempo, misteriosos. Eu nunca conseguia saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Isabella era o total _oposto _do meu padrão de vítimas. Eu não sentia vontade de matá-la. Nunca. Ela era alguém de confiança, que sabia lidar com meu segredo e tentava me aconselhar, mesmo sabendo que isso _nunca_ mudaria. Eu me arriscava a dizer que podia chamá-la de minha _amiga_.

Agora, Isabella me olhava com os olhos calmos e compreensivos. Sabendo exatamente o que eu estava tentando esconder. Ela me conhecia _bem demais_. E estranhamente, eu não me incomodava nem um pouco com isso.

– Edward? – ela insistiu.

Suspirei e pus uma das mãos em meu cabelo, odiando ter que falar sobre aquilo. Mas eu sabia que era necessário. Sempre seria. Apertei meus cabelos em minhas mãos. Isabella esperou. Como sempre, ela esperou que eu me controlasse antes do ataque de raiva, o suficiente para ao menos relatar.

– Está chegando. Sábado.

– E o que temos sábado, Edward? – ela perguntou.

Eu odiava quando ela me obrigava a falar. Já tinha mais de um ano e meio que tinhamos começado, e ela já sabia de tudo sobre mim. Eu apenas gostava de sua companhia, e de conversar com ela, por isso insistia na terapia. Mas quando ela agia daquele jeito – me obrigando a falar minhas memórias mais obscuras, eu ficava com raiva.

– Por quê? – perguntei, entre-dentes – Por que você sempre me obriga a dizer?

– Porque é necessário – ela repetiu, devagar e paciente – Você sabe que deve enfrentar isso.

Rosnei de frustração e fechei os olhos, pondo o rosto apoiado nas mãos, e meus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Respirei fundo três vezes antes de começar.

– Sábado fazem 15 anos. Quinze anos que eu matei Brittany.

O nome me dava arrepios de raiva, mas eu me mantive firme em minha posição.

– Fale-me sobre isso.

– O dia em que eu a matei?

– É. Você nunca contou tudo, realmente.

– Porque não há nada para contar – esbravejei.

– Claro que há, Edward – ela disse, doce, sorrindo para mim, nem um pouco afetada pela minha brusca aspereza – Se não houvesse, você certamente não seria mais "atormentado" por esse dia, não acha?

Suspirei com força. Ela tinha razão, como sempre. Eu precisava falar.

– Eu tinha quinze anos, e estava no orfanato onde fui criado com Alice. Estava assistindo um filme que meu professor de literatura tinha passado, no meu quarto, sozinho. Até que Brittany apareceu.

Respirei fundo novamente. Por um longo tempo.

– E então?

– Brittany já tinha vinte anos de idade. Era filha da cozinheira do orfanato, e estava na faculdade. Ela gostava de mim. Sempre ia até mim com agrados, doces e outras coisas. Ela era loira, muito magra, e tinha olhos azuis.

Tirei a cabeça do rosto, e olhei para o chão do consultório, sem realmente o ver.

– Naquele dia, todas as crianças do orfanato estavam numa excursão promovida pela dona do lugar. Brittany ficara para tomar conta do local e dos três adolescentes que lá haviam: eu, Alice e Brian, seu irmão mais novo. Ela mandou Brian e Alice na mercearia para comprar algumas coisas para o jantar, então foi para o meu quarto.

A raiva voltou. A necessidade de matar, que eu tinha saciado tão bem na noite anterior, começava a surgir novamente, só pela simples menção do nome _dela_.

– E o que aconteceu no seu quarto? – Isabella perguntou.

Eu me forcei a olhar nos seus olhos enquanto terminava.

– Ela abusou de mim. Eu já tinha 15 anos e a ideia do que era sexo, mas ela era louca. Me prendeu na cama e abusou de mim, seguidas vezes, enquanto me cortava com uma navalha. Ainda tenho cicatrizes disso, bem aqui – apontei para minha barriga, bem em cima de onde eu sabia que havia uma cicatriz fina e longa, logo acima do umbigo.

Vi que Isabella engoliu seco. Eu, realmente, nunca tinha contado o que realmente acontecera naquele dia.

– Ela ia me matar – continuei – Mas queria me torturar primeiro. Depois de abusar de mim, ela pegou uma faca longa da cozinha. Foi o erro dela. Quando ela saiu pra buscar a faca, eu cortei as amarras que ela tinha feito na cama com a navalha que ela deixou. Me soltei, e quando ela voltou, eu usei a faca contra ela e a matei. Eu a _dilacerei _por completo. Eu só parei quando havia tanto sangue que eu já estava encharcado. Então eu chamei ajuda. Fingi um acidente. E ela foi levada, dada como morta por um _acidente doméstico_.

– É daí que vem sua necessidade de matar? E o _modus operandi_** ? E o padrão das vítimas? – ela perguntou.

– Sim – confirmei – Bastante observadora.

Ela sorriu, quebrando o protocolo ao sair de sua cadeira e sentar-se ao meu lado.

– Eu conheço você, Edward.

– Eu sei – virei meu rosto para a frente de novo. – A partir daquele dia, eu não era o mesmo cara. Antes daquilo eu era apenas um rapaz fechado em seu próprio mundo. Três meses depois do ocorrido, eu conheci uma garota. Mallory. Ela era da minha turma de História do colégio, recém transferida. Era loira, magra, de olhos azuis. Ela me lembrava a Brittany. De uma forma doentia. Então, eu fingi ser seu amigo e a matei, um mês depois. E então não parei mais.

Senti a mão de Isabella em minhas costas, indo de cima para baixo num carinho que me era desconhecido.

– Edward... Você entende que quando mata todas essas garotas... na verdade você quer tirar a imagem e a memória de Brittany?

Suspirei e assenti.

– Não são as _garotas_ que você quer matar. É a Brittany. Aquela que abusou de você e que lhe torturou. A que ia te matar. Mas, Edward, você já a _matou_. Nada que você faça agora, com qualquer outra pessoa, vai mudar o que já aconteceu. Você precisa se segurar no fato que Brittany faz parte do seu _passado, _e então, será forte o suficiente para não precisar punir ninguém inocente pelo que ela fez.

– Veja bem, eu entendo seu ponto de vista – observei – Mas eu não _consigo _acompanhar. Eu _preciso_ matar. É uma necessidade, e é tão forte que me _sufoca_. Chega ao ponto de que se eu não fizer algo para eliminar essa necessidade, eu vou simplesmente _sucumbir_. E eu não consigo resistir.

– Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser, Edward.

Olhei para ela. Tão próxima de mim... de tantas maneiras. Segurei seu rosto na palma de minha mão.

– Não sei porque se esforça tanto – sussurrei – Eu não vou mudar, Isabella.

– Eu sei que não – ela sussurrou de volta, me olhando nos olhos – Mas não custa tentar.

Seus olhos brilhantes e lábios cheios estavam me convidando a me aproximar. Eu não entendia como ela poderia _querer_ me "ajudar". Qualquer uma já teria ligado para a polícia e relatado tudo, me entregado. Ela tinha material suficiente para me condenar à pena de morte na cadeira elétrica. E, no entanto, ela estava aqui, disposta a me ajudar.

– Por que você insiste? – perguntei.

– Porque eu sou sua amiga, e eu me importo com você.

O brilho que iluminou seu rosto foi o suficiente para acender _algo_ em mim. De repente, uma urgência de tomá-la para mim se apoderou de mim. E como um estúpido animal, eu cedi aos meus instintos, quebrando a distância entre nós selando nossos lábios.

Ela tinha um gosto bom. Doce, suave, macio... Ela era quente e pequena, e cabia perfeitamente em meus braços. Ela gemeu quando eu abri espaço entre seus lábios, reclamando sua língua com a minha, enroscando-as num beijo um pouco mais selvagem. Eu a segurei pela cintura, puxando-a para mim com um pouco de força. Minha outra mão subiu e soltou seu cabelo, jogando o prendedor em algum lugar do consultório. Ela segurou meus cabelos, puxando-os com uma força desnecessária que me deixou excitado.

Eu senti o desconforto nas calças, mas não pensei sobre isso. Eu também não entendia como nós passamos de minha narração sobre a vadia da Brittany para o patamar pegação-no-consultório em menos de um minuto. E nem ligava. O que importava naquele momento é que eu _queria_ Isabella Swan. E eu a teria, naquele mesmo divã onde pacientes contavam seus problemas à ela. Naquele mesmo divã onde _eu_ contava meus segredos mais sombrios, confiando-os à ela. Eu a deitei sobre o acolchoado preto, e me posicionei melhor por cima dela.

Percebi vagamente quando ela se livrou dos sapatos altos com os pés, e eu fiz o mesmo com os meus tênis. Coloquei meus joelhos ao lado de suas pernas, e migrei minha boca para seu rosto, pescoço, ombro... Beijei sua clavícula com vontade, afastando a camiseta o máximo que eu podia.

– Vamos, tire... – ela ofegou.

Eu não precisei ouvir de novo. Afastei-me o suficiente para tirar minha camisa, e fiz o mesmo com a dela, deixando o sutiã preto rendado à mostra. Beijei a extensão do seu colo, me demorando um pouco nos seios fartos que provavelmente cabiam na palma de minha mão. Não demorei a abrir o fecho frontal do sutiã, jogando-o longe. Beijei todo o seio direito, chegando ao mamilo e sugando-o, chupando, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto pelo contato. Dei pequenas mordidas ali, e então parti para o seio esquerdo, fazendo a mesma coisa.

Isabella ofegava, bagunçava meus cabelos, arranhava minhas costas já nuas. Suas unhas pequenas eram bem vindas à minha pele, e só me deixavam mais excitado. Abri o fecho da saia dela, puxando-a para baixo e levando a calcinha rendada junto. Então comecei a beijar sua virilha levemente, assoprando a carne inchada de excitação.

– Você está vestido demais, Edward. – ela reclamou, naquela voz doce que eu adorava.

Eu sorri safado, enquanto me ajoelhava, desabotoava meu jeans devagar, puxando-o para baixo devagar, fazendo a boxer azul escura seguir o mesmo caminho. E logo, as duas peças estavam perdidas com as outras em algum lugar do consultório. Isabella não teve _pudor_ nenhum ao observar minha ereção, tão dura e latejante como eu nunca tinha visto. Também, eu nunca tinha sentido _prazer_ nas preliminares antes.

– Melhorou, Dra Bella? – falei, chamando-a pelo apelido que eu pusera nela.

– Muito, agora vem cá. – ela gemeu – Preciso de você.

Rosnei em abandono enquanto voltava a sugar e beijar seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que meu pênis encaixava-se na sua entrada, penetrando-a de uma só vez. Ela gritou quando eu entrei, e eu dei apenas alguns segundos para que ela se acostumasse. Em seguida, comecei a me mover dentro dela, ofegando pelo espaço _molhado_ e _apertado _que eu estava experimentando. Era incrível.

Me movi devagar no início, sentindo toda sua extensão molhada, enquanto meu membro entrava e saía inteiro dela. Ela gemia baixinho no meu ouvido, e eu ofegava enquanto percebia que eu realmente estava _sentindo durante o sexo_. Bella também percebeu.

– Eu pensei que você disse que não sentia prazer até o orgasmo – ela sussurrou.

– E eu falei sério – murmurei em seu ouvido – Mas com você está sendo diferente.

Olhei para ela – Eu realmente estou _sentindo._

Ela sorriu, quase orgulhosa de si mesma, então mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Chega desse vai-e-vem lento, Edward. Me mostre o que você sabe fazer.

Eu parei automaticamente. Ela estava me _desafiando_? Então tudo bem.

Não avisei, e comecei a estocar mais rapidamente nela, colocando e tirando tudo tão rápido que sentia sua pulsação no meu membro. Ela começou a ofegar e gemer meu nome, enquanto eu percebia que eu _gostava_ daquilo. Investi mais, sentindo seu fundo na cabeça do meu membro, e voltei a apertar e sugar seus seios enquanto investia.

– Oh, assim, Edward. Oh, _porra, _que língua mágica! – ela gemeu.

Eu sorri e continuei beijando-a, e escorreguei uma mão para seu centro inchado. Rolei a ponta do meu dedo polegar sobre seu clitóris, e ela gritou.

– OMG, _puta que pariu, _Edward, isso! Aí! Mais, mais... eu quero mais – ela se debatia contra mim, querendo seu próprio ritmo.

Eu segurei seu quadril firmemente contra o acholchoado do divã e me enterrei ainda mais nela, indo no ritmo rápido e duro que ela queria.

– _Porra_! – ela gritou.

Pelo visto doutora Bella guardava os palavrões para o sexo. Eu nunca a tinha visto xingar. Sorri enquanto olhava seu rosto já suado, investindo mais e percebendo que aquele, definitivamente, era o melhor sexo que eu já tinha tido.

– Porra digo eu, Bella, você é incrível – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela gemeu no meu ouvido. Eu comecei a sentir os espasmos familiares e bem-vindos do orgasmo. E eu queria que ela gozasse comigo. Então coloquei meu polegar de volta no seu clitóris.

– Vamos, Bella – gemi – Goza comigo.

– OMG... Edward, eu vou...

Ela começou a tremer também e eu investi mais rápido e mais fundo, até que nós dois gozamos juntos. Sua intimidade apertando meu pênis com força e vigor, e meu corpo todo tremendo como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Senti seu gozo molhar minha extensão, e só parei de estocar contra ela quando o meu orgasmo acabou, me fazendo desabar em cima dela.

Nossas respirações estavam erráticas e aceleradas, o coração num ritmo alucinante. Eu tinha minha cabeça bem entre os seios fartos e deliciosos de Bella, enquanto ela tinha as duas mãos sobre o meu cabelo, descansando enquanto suas pernas enroscavam-se preguiçosamente no meu quadril.

E tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu finalmente tinha _sentido_.

– Faz isso com todos os pacientes, doutora? – provoquei, ainda sobre ela, _dentro dela._

Ela bateu nas minhas costas.

– Você sabe que não. Não finja-se de inocente.

– Não estou fingindo nada – eu disse, saindo de dentro dela e olhando seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam mais que o normal. – Do que está falando, Dra Bella?

– Edward, pode me chamar de Bella. Nós acabamos de... – ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão ao se interromper.

– Gozar maravilhosamente? – completei para ela, fazendo-a rir de leve, e acariciei aquela bochecha macia com os dedos. Ela corou mais.

– Você é uma bela mulher, Isabella – sussurrei, olhando para ela.

De repente, ela pareceu nervosa. Mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou com aquela expressão de quem me analisava.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Só me veio à cabeça uma coisa.

– E o que é? – eu disse, me sentando no divã.

Ela levantou-se também, mas eu não pude deixar de olhar seus seios nus. Apenas quando ela pigarreou eu levantei meus olhos de novo.

– Você sempre faz sexo com suas vítimas antes de matá-las, certo?

– Sim – enruguei a testa, sem saber aonde ela queria chegar.

– Então, eu só estava pensando... Vai me matar?

Ela parecia realmente preocupada com isso, mas não apavorada ou com medo. Apenas apreensiva.

Eu sorri de lado.

– Você me conhece melhor que isso, Isabella. – eu disse, procurando minhas roupas e começando a me vestir. – Não vou te matar.

Ela parou minha cueca a meio caminho das pernas, e me puxou de volta ao divã.

– Por quê? Tem todos os motivos pra fazer isso. Eu sei seus segredos e nós acabamos de fazer um sexo maravilhoso. Por que não?

– Por que essa insistência? – perguntei – Você quer que eu te mate, é isso?

– Claro que não – ela disse – Só não entendo.

Suspirei e olhei em seus olhos.

– Dois motivos. Primeiro: você não está no meu padrão. Sou um assassino em série, lembra? Tenho um padrão de vítimas, e você não se encaixa nele. Segundo: eu não sinto a _necessidade_de matar quando estou com você.

Ela piscou, surpresa, e depois sorriu levemente.

– Até serial killers tem amigos, sabia doutora? – provoquei – E você é _minha_ amiga. A única, provavelmente.

– Só amiga?

– Com benefícios, depois de hoje – sorri travessamente, enquanto ela se aproximava um pouco, e rindo levemente, me dava um beijo terno na boca.

E eu, novamente, _senti. _Aquele sentimento bom, quente.

– Sabe que pode contar comigo, mas... é melhor não repetirmos a dose no meu consultório.

Eu ri descaradamente.

– E o sigilo médico-paciente, onde fica? Ninguém vai saber... – me inclinei pra beijá-la, mas ela me parou.

– Eu vou saber. E eu não me sinto confortável com isso. Mas podemos nos encontrar fora do consultório.

Sorri com a possibilidade. Sexo com minha terapeuta gostosa sem mortes depois. Eu gostava de matar, mas sexo era melhor quando você podia _repetir_, e eu não podia fazer isso com minhas vítimas. Com Bella eu poderia.

– Claro, Bella – eu disse, me inclinando para ela novamente, e lembrando que ela tinha começado algo – Espere, você me enganou.

Ela pareceu confusa. – Sobre o quê?

– Agora há pouco, você dizia que eu estava me fingindo de inocente...? – incitei, para que ela retomasse a conversa dali.

Mas ela apenas ficou vermelha e baixou os olhos para suas mãos.

– Você não percebeu? – ela perguntou, a voz baixinha.

Percebi? Percebi o quê? Pisquei confuso, tentando pescar em minha mente algo que pudesse me ajudar a desvendar aquilo. Não tive sucesso.

– Não... O quê?

Ela riu e olhou para mim de novo. Os olhos brilhantes como quando tínhamos gozado. Isso me deixou excitado. Aqueles olhos cheios de... algo que eu não entendia.

– Deixa pra lá. Outro dia eu te conto – ela piscou, e ia levantando-se do divã, em direção às suas roupas.

Mas ver a bunda macia, redondinha e levemente empinada dela fez com que eu a segurasse pelo braço, trazendo-a de volta para cima de mim.

– Eu sei, nada de sexo no consultório – falei, antes que ela falasse – Mas, você mesma disse que sou o último paciente e que alguns minutos a mais não seriam problema, certo? Então, o que acha de deixar a regra "nada de sexo no consultório" de lado só por hoje?

Ela riu, deliciada – De novo, Edward?

Sorri de lado, mordendo o lábio inferior, e puxei-a para mim – De novo, Bella.

Então a exploração, carícias, gemidos, sussurros, e até alguns gritos tomaram o palco principal da terapia, novamente. E eu senti, novamente. Todos os nervos em alerta, todos os meus músculos se mexendo. Meu ventre se contorcendo numa agonia bem-vinda, meu coração acelerado e o _tesão_ e _luxúria_ que me conectava à Isabella.

Gozamos juntos de novo, e eu a chamei para jantar. Não estava pronto pra terminar meu tempo com ela – mesmo que a hora da terapia tivesse terminado há algum tempo. Toneladas de trabalho me esperavam em casa, assim como meu Black Jack, mas eu não estava preocupado com isso. Eles podiam esperar.

– Vamos logo, estou faminta – Bella disse, fechando o consultório e abotoando seu casaco, enroscando seu braço no meu – Dois orgasmos poderosos deixam uma mulher com _muita_ fome.

Eu ri alto, chamando atenção de alguns passantes, enquanto andávamos calmamente até um bom restaurante perto do consultório dela.

– Eu também estou faminto, mas não é só de comida.

– Edward, você é insaciável.

– Receio que sim – eu disse, olhando pra ela – E você me estragou, não vou mais querer fazer sexo sem sentir nada.

Ela riu, deliciada novamente. Ela parecia adorar que eu a elogiasse. Tanto elogios comuns, como os elogios que eu não parava de soltar sobre sua _performance_ na cama – ou no divã. Saber que eu só sentia prazer durante o sexo com ela a deixou em êxtase.

– Eu devo dizer que estarei disponível para quando você quiser _sexo com sentimentos_. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu ri, enquanto entrávamos no restaurante.

– Então devo dizer, Dra Swan, você terá que me aguentar por um _longo tempo_.

Ela sorriu – Farei isso com prazer. E me chame apenas de Bella. Dra Swan só aparece às terças e quintas, durante uma hora – ela piscou.

– Claro – sorri – Mas... Consegue aguentar meu ritmo, Bella? – eu disse, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar, e sentando à sua frente.

– Diga você – ela cruzou as mãos, colocando o queixo sobre elas, os cotovelos na mesa, me encarando intensamente – Consigo aguentar seu ritmo?

Lembrei dos dois _rounds_ perfeitos, dos gemidos lânguidos, sussurros e exigências por mais. E, claro, os palavrões que ela _adorava_ soltar. Dra Swan gostava de sexo sujo. Eu sorri para ela.

– Aguenta muito bem – respondi.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais, satisfação saindo de cada poro dela. Então, como um maldito _insight_, eu soube por que ela se importava em guardar meu segredo. Eu soube porque ela insistia em me ajudar, eu soube porque ela era minha amiga. Isabella Swan gostava de mim. De uma forma estranha que eu nunca entenderia, ela me conhecia melhor que eu mesmo, e mesmo assim _gostava_ de mim.

Eu sorri ao perceber isso, mas não disse nada a ela. Eu tinha vontade de retribuir seus sentimentos, mas eu não _sentia_. Eu poderia apenas ter bons momentos com ela, fazer com que nossos momentos juntos fossem memoráveis.

Eu gostava de Bella. Ela era esperta, sarcástica, às vezes engraçada. Tinha um ótimo gosto musical e literário. Sabia ouvir e sabia falar, dar os conselhos certos. Ela era minha única amiga, e eu seria capaz de mudar meu _padrão _e matar o filho-da-mãe que ousasse mexer com ela.

Pensando assim, eu percebi que eu não era tão _insensível _assim. Eu sentia _alguma coisa_ por Bella, só não sabia o quê. Saber disso me fez sorrir. Bella tinha me dito naquele mesmo dia que todo mundo sentia alguma coisa. Mesmo que fosse estranho e perturbador. Eu sentia necessidade de matar – isso era um sentimento, certo? Mas eu também sentia algo por Bella. Algo _bom._ Então, eu tinha _sentimentos_, afinal.

Confessar isso para mim mesmo foi um alívio. Bella questionou com os olhos o que eu tanto pensava e eu apenas dei de ombros. Ela saberia. Isso era assunto pra o divã. Por enquanto, eu estava focado em descobrir o que eu sentia por ela, e quais outros _sentimentos_ eu era capaz de ter.

E eu mal podia esperar o próximo dia de terapia pra contar tudo isso à Dra Swan.

**fim**

**

* * *

**_*Black Jack – marca de Whisky_

_**Modus operandi – "modo de operar", forma como o assassino mata a vítima. A expressão é frequentemente usada para assassinos em série._

_Sobre todo o papo de "sentir alguma coisa": Considera-se que Serial Killers não tem sentimentos. São basicamente desprovidos de emoções, e fazem qualquer coisa para chegar em seu objetivo – que no final, é matar. São parecidos com _psicopatas_ nesse caso. Desprovidos de emoções, vivendo e agindo apenas para si mesmos. A diferença é que nem todo psicopata é um assassino._


End file.
